


Bad Puppy

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Tommy, Complete, Dom!Merton, Finished, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Oral, Other, Paddling, Plugs, Puppy Play, Rimming, Spanking, Tails, Top!Merton, Toys, done, relationship, sub!Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sometimes you have to draw your dom’s attention.  Sometimes that involves being a bit of a brat and a first class tease.  But Tommy’s up for the job.  And he’ll get under Merton’s skin, one way or another.





	Bad Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioner 5 commissioned this work. Give them a great deal of praise for that.

“Fuck…” Tommy drew out the word as he arched his back, half asleep he rode the pleasure as he bucked up. His hands raking down his sculpted flesh, down the mounds of his pecks and down his abs to pool at his sizeable swollen rod.  His eyes closed and lost to slumber he dreamt of a dark haired gothic boy devouring his wanton hole.  One of his own hands ghosting down to the taunt tract of skin and slowly circling it while his other hand stroked along his shaft as worked his way to the wide tip and taking his ring and began to turn it.   
  
A gift from Merton when Tommy agreed to be his submissive, he’d taken Tommy to a piercing salon.  He’d promptly pulled Tommy’s jeans down and make him show the staff what they were working with.  He’d made Tommy feel like a piece of meat and had actually loved that feeling.  Eventually sitting naked on a chair that Merton had them move to the front of the shop so walk ins would see Tommy spread on the chair as they gave him the ring that Merton had bought online.  They’d questioned it a little, but with a little extra money they were soon handling Tommy’s cock with the piercing gun in the other hand as they shot the threading needle through his dick head and then slipped the ring through the hole before sealing it shut for him.   
  
A perfect circle the wide gauge ring felt heavy to Tommy most days, but it was meant to remind him of his servitude, of his place at Merton’s side, or at his feet in some cases.  What they hadn’t really warned the staff about was the fact that Tommy had a medical condition.  Or at least that’s what they referred to his being a werewolf as, in polite company.  And while normally silver would have burned Tommy, which he’d expressed some fear about when he’d seen the silver ring that Merton planned to have fed through the tip of his cock, Merton had assured Tommy it wouldn’t burn him and Tommy had accepted that.  But the second the silver, that had been coated in something Tommy didn’t know the smell of, touched his sensitive flesh of his cock he flushed as he began to harden in the guy’s hand.   
  
He’d long since grown out of randomly sporting wood and wasn’t into the piercing guy and the pain wasn’t his bag to turn him on, but he couldn’t help having a long hard cock that throbbed in the guy’s hand.  Tommy blushed as he sat there with the ring touching him in places he’d never been touched before.  Merton apparently paid the guy extra because he’d knelt down and sucked on Tommy’s balls before licking his way back behind them along his flesh till he’d found Tommy’s puckered hole and devoured it.   
  
Lavishing his tongue along the outer edge of the ring of flesh, Merton teased Tommy before thrusting his tongue into his sub’s ass and fucking him with his tongue.  Between Merton’s tongue, which he’d proven he could fold into near impossible shapes, and the ring that seemed to be driving him over the edge, Tommy took himself in hand and began to stroke as people walked in and out of the shop, some stopping to watch the show while they waited for their appointments.  Tommy had been right on the edge of cumming when Merton slid into him and fucked him hard before he came all over his face.   
  
This was the memory that Tommy was trapped in now.  His body writhing as he tried to hand on to the details as his mind went to the dark places of the things he wanted and wished Merton would do.  As he jerked off in his sleep, Tommy let his dream wander to Merton being more forceful and taking him at school.  Not that Tommy really thought that Merton had it in him to fuck Tommy at school, but a guy could dream.  Fuck could he dream.  And as his fingers slipped into his needy hole, Tommy’s legs spread all that much farther.  His mind growing hazy as he came closer and closer to his release, his fingers spreading him open as he took them to the hilt, and in that hazy half awake world of partial slumber he heard the creak of floor boards.  His eyes flying open as he unloaded his heavy balls.   
  
The first shot shocking him as it shot into his open mouth.  The second shot landing on his chin, as he calmed down, sitting there on his fingers quivering with pleasure, Tommy could hear someone walking towards his room.  Quickly removing his fingers and cleaning up as best he could before throwing an old pair of boxers over his cock and pulling his blankets back over him, he’d only just laid back down and looked asleep before his mom knocked on the door and opened it up.  She peaked in and then knocked on the inner wall of his room.   
  
“You wake yet Tommy?”   
  
“Huh?” He put a bit of a groggy tone in his voice.   
  
“It’s time to get up for school honey.”   
  
“Okay mom….” He yawned.   
  
“Okay honey.” She paused.  “Tommy you have to quit eating so heavy before bed.” She sighed.   
  
“What?” Tommy frowned.   
  
“You’ve drooled all over your chin.” She shook her head before closing the door.  Tommy frowned and blushed.  He’d been in such a rush that he’d simply wiped the cum across his face making it look like he’d drooled in his sleep.  At least she hadn’t thought it was what it really was.  Tommy wasn’t sure he could live that humiliation down.  Throwing back the blanket to look at his body that was still coated in a thin layer of cum and his now soaked boxers he’d managed to cover himself with so he could finish leaking from his orgasm without making a noticeable mess.  Peeling the material down his sensitive cock, Tommy got out of bed and threw the boxers into his laundry.   
  
Absently he wondered if that was partly why his parents had insisted at the onset of puberty that he start doing his own laundry.  To save them both the embarrassment of his parents finding evidence of his masturbating.  Blushing at the thought he slipped out of the main room and into his in suite bathroom to start his shower.   
  
Looking at himself in the full length mirror he kept in there, he smiled.  He liked how he looked and liked that he was enough for Merton.  The irony that he’d never have found Merton if it wasn’t for his being bitten by a werewolf wasn’t lost on him, and while he might lament the lost chances and the trouble that being a wolf brought to his life…Tommy knew that Merton wasn’t one of the bad parts.  Quite the opposite.  Merton was probably the best part.  And the way his eyes lit up when he saw Tommy take off his clothes was one of the most gratifying feelings in the world.  Right up there with the way his knees got weak when Merton would play with his ring.   
  
Tommy tore his eyes from his reflection and slipped into the warm shower.  Warm to him at least.  To normal people it would have probably been a scalding torrent of liquid fire.  He’d realized ages ago that he ran hotter than most people now as a werewolf, and to feel that comfy feeling from the warm water as it cascaded down his naked body he needed to have it high enough to give at least a first degree burn to normal people.  It was part of the reason he’d saved up and with Merton’s help, secretly installed a second water heater that went specifically to his room, and tripled the heat of his water.   
  
Gods this felt great.  The water sliding down his body as he uncapped the body wash he’d switched to when he realized Merton liked the scent of it.  He’d blushed the first time his mother had noticed how much that he’d changed over the last few years.  Sure Tommy had started hanging out with Merton more openly at the house, not hiding that they were friends, and last year for their anniversary, Tommy had come out to his parents.  They’d asked him if he was dating Merton.   
  
He’d held Merton’s hand and said yes.  They’d celebrated the couple and in true Dawkins fashion his mom asked if she could cover it on the news.  He told them he was okay with it.  And his father had talked about legalizing same sex marriage in their town.  Merton afterwards had milked him till if it hadn’t been for his wolf healing, he’d have probably been unable to walk the following day.  He was very proud of his boyfriend for doing that.  And to stem off the shock of the Dingles finding out on the evening news, Merton came out to his parents and told them he was dating Tommy.  That had been a night to remember. Tommy smirked.   
  
The Dingles had always just assumed Merton was gay.  And when Tommy started hanging out with him, had simply assumed Merton was a bottom.  They’d been fine to indifferent about the pair being a couple or official.  They just looked at Tommy and went, can you be a little easier on him when you’re… together… because he makes these noises we can hear through the whole house.  Which had been followed by Tommy blushing and stammering before Merton told them he wasn’t the one making that noise.  They’d not believed him till he explained that Tommy was the bottom.  They’d looked wide eyed at Tommy who nodded.  They’d not had much to say other than to ask Tommy to be a little more quiet during sex.  Merton of course never letting anything with his parents just lay, had chimed in that if they’d boost his allowance he could afford to get a ball gag for Tommy.   
  
Tommy had been mortified when they handed their credit card over and told Merton to just order the ball gag.  If it meant they could sleep without waking up to Tommy’s moans in the middle of the night, they’d foot the bill.  Which had only been made weirder when the ordered object went to the main house mail box instead of to Merton’s back door mailbox.  Tommy had been getting a snack when Mr. Dingle had called him to the den where he handed him the gag in its plastic container but outside the shipping box.  He’d seen his name on the shipping label and opened it without thinking.  He’d blushed and absently asked if he should invest in condoms too.  Tommy had been mortified to tell him that Merton and he were exclusive so condoms weren’t a problem since they were both clean.   
  
Mr. Dingle had nodded and hadn’t said anything about it for the longest time till Tommy’s birthday when they bought him a gallon jug of lube.  He’d been so red as Merton laughed his ass off as he read off the uses for the lube.  Tommy had thanked them, and was pretty glad that they had that lube.  Granted they kept it in the lair because they had more freedom there.  Tommy soaped up his body and began to toy with his cock again, thinking back to the one time that they’d tried to have sex in his bed.  They’d been half way to bliss when Tommy’s dad had come in to ask him something and caught them.  Merton laying there on his bed naked as you please while Tommy, just as nude, was riding him on top.  They’d stopped, mid stroke before Merton looked at Tommy’s dad and went.   
  
“I like your work Mr. Dawkins, you made quite the looker here.” Then Merton had smacked his ass brazenly as his father mumbled thanks and quickly shut the door behind him as he left.  Tommy had been mortified but Merton had laughed it off.  From then on when the pair was at Tommy’s house they had an open door policy.  If they were in Tommy’s room that door staid open so no one had to walk in on anything.  Merton’s Lair became the home for their debauchery.  Just as well.  Merton had the bigger bed.  Of course the loss of being able to fuck in his own bedroom had worked out for the best really if Tommy was being honest with himself.  Even if it made things more embarrassing at home, and had complicated how often he could get fucked.  Mostly because while Tommy’s bed had been good to hold the pair of them for one or two good positions at the time, it had made noises of protests as they moved around which had worried Tommy, and Merton’s had more room so they could move around.   
  
Tommy’s mind wandered to the other day when Merton had been fucking him.  Bent double so that his own cock was in his face, Tommy had craned his neck and licked the head of his own cock for the first time in his life.  That’d been enough to make Merton, who was watching his face intently, cum full forced into Tommy’s tight ass.  Merton flooding him had sparked his own need to cum and for the very first time, and hopefully not the last, Tommy ended up with a blast of cum from his own cock all over his face and in his mouth.  As Tommy stood there, one hand on his cock and one on his nipples working himself over the edge, it didn’t take long with that image of his own cock erupting in his face to bring him.  Shooting a second load of the morning into his shower, Tommy smiled to himself.  At least maybe he stood a chance of not having a massive boner the whole time he was in school.   
  
As he finished his shower, rinsing the soap and suds from his sculpted body and stepping out he caught sight of himself in the mirror.  Would it be so bad to have a boner all day?  He paused as he thought that through.  Maybe not… not if he wasn’t the one who had to suffer all day from the erection.  He smirked as he stood there looking at himself wondering how he could tease Merton the most.  Smell might help… Merton had human senses so he couldn’t be turned on by slight scents like Tommy could.  But he pulled out the large bottle of cologne that Merton had given him for his birthday when they’d first started being friends.  It’d had a strong odder to Tommy but Merton had commented that it was his favorite.  So he splashed some on, and was near drowning in the smell of Merton.   
  
He figured it’d be enough to make Merton’s nose track him down to find the source of that smell.  Smiling to himself, Tommy walked naked out into his bedroom and bit his lip.  He’d planned to wear his normal clothes but maybe not.  Maybe… maybe he could get away with something… tighter… maybe slutty?  He blushed, he had the clothes that his darkness had “borrowed” when he’d come into being through the backfired spell to rid him of his darkness that all people held in their souls.  He’d never worn them really because they weren’t exactly his style.  He’d been about being comfortable and passive hotness.  But he was trying to seduce his boyfriend now…   
  
It was worth it.   
  
Tommy opened up his closet and crouched down and opened the box he kept at the back and looked inside.  Black denim jeans, skinny cut and the one time he’d tried them on, almost too snug for him.  They’d also been low rise so that it showed the swell of his ass over the top of the jeans.  He wouldn’t be able to wear his boxers in these…. And he was hesitant to go commando even for this… He paused and looked at his underwear drawer across the room.  No.  He couldn’t… he… they were a gag gift… he wasn’t meant to wear them in public… Tommy got up and wandered over to his underwear drawer and pulled it open far enough to get to where in the back he’d hidden a package that he opened with tender care and brought out a fetish jock strap that Merton had bought him as a gag gift last year.   
  
The see through pouch was a silk lace in a midnight blue that showed off his size and always made him blush before because of the fact that Merton had either on purpose or mistakenly gotten the wrong size.  He doubted Merton knew how to size a jock strap.  But the pouch hugged his body so well that it was almost a second skin on him.  And had made him look even bigger than he was in reality, which had been one of the factors as to why he didn’t wear them.  But as he looked at the jock and the clothes he had laid out from the box a plan began to form in his mind.  He could do this.  He could be a slutty jock boi and get his boyfriend to stand at attention for him.   
  
Slipping the dark blue jock up his legs he settled the straps high so that they’d frame his ass and lift it so that even more of his ass would show out of those jeans, but also so that the straps would show way over the waistband of the jeans.  God, people were going to know exactly what he was wearing when he walked into school.  But as he smoothed out the straps and looked at himself in the mirror he felt his face heat up.  He looked like a fucking slut.  He turned and looked, admiring how delicious his ass looked in the mirror.  He’d never really thought about his ass before.  It was an ass.  It only really had two purposes in his life.   
  
But that’d been back when he was trying to draw in girls.  Falling in love with Merton and learning that he liked getting fucked in the ass had thrown him for a while.  But Merton had told him one of his best assets had always been his ass.  Merton hardly went a day at school without resting his hand on Tommy’s ass and caressing it in the open.  People weren’t exactly shocked by some of their public displays of affections.  It was just when they got caught in the janitor’s closet that people talked anymore.  But to be fair they had reason.   
  
Tommy’d been down on his knees, his jeans open to his knees and he was fisting his own cock while he blew Merton when the closet had been opened and he’d turned.  Merton’s dick obscenely distorting his face he’d looked like a deer caught in the head lights of oncoming traffic when Staci had gaped at them.  Ultimately it had actually helped Staci accept that the reason that Tommy had stopped chasing her so hard was because he had found Merton finally, and not because there was anything wrong with her.  She’d actually started to believe that she was damaged somehow and that he’d stopped wanting here because of it.  It’d caused a great deal of stress in her life.  But knowing he liked Merton just made everything in their lives make a whole lot more sense.   
  
She’d been shocked and then happy for them.  She’d also started gossiping with Tommy like he was one of the girls.  He’d blushed at that but was happy for the friendship even if they couldn’t be close like lovers anymore.  God, she was going to flip when she saw his ass in this.  And if he was lucky, Merton’s hands would be all over him before second period.  He smirked as he stroked his ass in the mirror, and felt himself stir in the pouch, stretching it as he began to thicken.  This was certainly going to be a different kind of day.   
  
He looked at the jeans again.  Fuck this was going to be weird.  He sat down and pulled them on, slowly feeling the tightness of the fabric as he pulled them up over his expansive muscular thighs and hips, till he was lifting his ass up to slip into the seat of the jeans.  Once that was done he stood up and tugged up while buttoning and zipping the jeans shut.  They only just shut over his bulge.  He turned to look at his naked torso and almost painted on jeans.  He’d been right.  The straps for a good two inches above the waistband and the elastic waist of the jock was pulled up high so that it almost looked like he was sagging but the pants were right where they should be on his body.  He twisted and turned, taking himself in from every angle before he frowned.   
  
He needed a shirt.   
  
As much fun as it could be to be shirtless, Tommy felt that would be pushing it at school.  But if he put anything on, it’d cover up the straps and would probably cover up the swell of his ass, and hide a lot of what he was working so hard to put on display.  That wouldn’t do.  He needed something that would show off as much flesh as possible.  He looked through the clothes in the box, crouching and instantly realizing why this was a problem in these cloths.  They seemed to sink another two inches exposing more of his voluptuous ass, putting him enough on display that he could feel a breeze on his crack.  He was going to have to use this to his advantage later on.   
  
Digging through the box he found a mesh crop top and shivered.  Fuck, could he pull this off at school?  Technically it was a shirt, and there wasn’t anything against mesh shirts or crop tops.  He stood back up and slipped the skin tight fabric down his long lanky frame, and looked at himself in the mirror.  Fuuuuccckkk.  His hand ghosting down his body before cupping his large package and looking at himself from all the angles he could.  Merton was going to have a hard time walking while he was in this get up.  Let alone not jumping him at the first opening.  He grinned.  And then his mind went to an even greater wicked place.   
  
They had gym today.   
  
Tommy licked his lips and dug back into the box for something he’d seen.  He decided then and there that crouching was the way to go, it showed off more of his ass, bending over did present his ass better, but crouching was going to show off precious inches.  But as he stood back up he held the mesh short shorts.  He went over to his dresser and pulled out a work out shirt that was a crop top as well.  It barely reached his navel.  Coupled with these shorts and the jock he’d be a fucking wet dream when he ran.   
  
He’d just have to make sure that he ran directly in front of Merton for as long as possible so that Merton got the full effect of his bouncing ass.  Fuck, this was going to be intense.  Absently a dim voice in his head wondered if he was going to get in trouble for wearing this, but he shrugged it off.  He had more important things today.  He wanted to make Merton squirm, and boil in his desires till he couldn’t stand it and couldn’t help but claim Tommy’s ass for himself.  Oh he was going to enjoy toying with Merton today.  And if he was lucky he’d get an epic fucking out of it.   
  
Tommy smirked; he started towards the door to go down to eat when he paused.  No…. that was too far… Wasn’t it?  He bit his lip and looked back at his bathroom.  Fuck it.  Turning from the door he headed back to his bathroom and started undoing his jeans.  He’d douche and clean himself out, and then he’d slip his favorite toy in… He’d be making little noises every time he sat down, but it’d be worth it.  The minute Merton noticed and realized it was when he sat down he’d know exactly what was going on.  Just another layer on the plan to make Merton unbearably hard today, and as Tommy sat down on the toilet, he knew it’d be worth it in the end.   
  


***

  
  
Tommy came down stairs and his father dropped his coffee cup.   
  
“What’s… o…oh…” His mother recovered as she took in his appearance.  The straps showing as he sat walked past them to fix his bowl of cereal.   
  
“I’m sorry, what are you wearing?” His father turned to look at him, presented with his very bare ass.   
  
“I felt like dressing up a little.”   
  
“Dress…dressing up.” His father was clearly shocked.   
  
“Honey… dressing up usually entails… more clothing…” His mother struggled for diplomatic.   
  
“I know.” Tommy smiled at her.  “I’m changing it up today.” He shrugged.   
  
“They want to know why you’re evil twin McSlutty boi-ing it today.” Dean yelled from the other room.   
  
“Because I’m feeling slutty.” Tommy shrugged.   
  
“Works for me.” Dean shouted.  “You go girl.”   
  
“Thanks Dean.” Tommy smiled as he sat down, the back of his pants going down as he sat so that a solid inch of his ass was resting bare on the seat, and he flinched slightly as the dildo in his ass dug into his prostate harder than he’d expected.  Werewolf speed was not your friend when you weren’t used to wearing sex toys in front of people.   
  
“Honey… don’t you think you’d be more… comfortable in something a little… warmer… and maybe… looser?”   
  
“Naw, I’m good.”   
  
“Then what was with the face just now?” His dad frowned.   
  
“I sat wrong.” Tommy looked down.   
  
“Sat wrong, what do you mean?  How do you sit wrong?” His father frowned at him.   
  
“I…” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Drop it.” His mother’s eyes were wide as she shook her head at her husband.   
  
“But…”   
  
“Dear… not now.” She glanced at Tommy.  She knew.  He wasn’t sure exactly how much she knew or how she knew, but he was pretty sure she knew.   
  
“But…” His father frowned and tilted his head.  Slowly something played across his face as Tommy sat there eating and then shock and horror spread across it rapidly before he struggled to school his features.  He knew.  He knew his baby boy had something in his ass and was sitting there eating like there was nothing strange about the fact that he had a sex toy in his ass in front of his parents.  Both his parents went very quiet as they sat there looking at each other, silently trying to decide how to handle this.  Tommy hadn’t been very in their face about his sexuality beyond coming out and the one or two times they’d caught him with Merton.  But wearing a sex toy… that was a major escalation of demonstrating his sexuality, and they weren’t sure what to say or do about that.  They’d never read any parenting books about this.   
  
“Standard silicone or vibrator?” Dean asked from the other room, making Tommy’s face flush.   
  
“Vibrator.”   
  
“Nice.  How many speeds?”   
  
“Six…” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“Sweet.  Well don’t wear out the battery, because you’re not stealing my remote batteries.” Dean commented.   
  
“I won’t Dean.”   
  
“Dean honey… we…”   
  
“Mom, Tommy’s a bottom.  And if popular culture has taught us anything, bottoms come in three varieties.  Slutty, power, and hungry.  And while Tommy’s dressed slutty today, most of the time he isn’t.  So that means he’s either a power bottom of a hungry bottom.  And from what I’ve seen of them together and everything, Tommy’s not the one in charge in the bedroom.”  Oh God.  Tommy blushed.  “So that makes him a hungry bottom.  And you guys aren’t letting him have sex in his bedroom, which means he’s having to go to Merton’s to have sex.  And given how he doesn’t sneak out at night and is only over there every couple of days when he can find a valid reason to be there beyond needing to get in Merton’s pants… I’d say he’s practically starving for it.  So let him have his slutty phase and feed his hungry hole.  It wont hurt him.”   
  
“Oh.” His mom sat there thinking that over.  “Is that true dear?  Are you a hungry bottom?” She smiled as if she’d asked him about a school bake sale and not what he liked in bed.  Trying to contain his embarrassment, Tommy looked her in the eyes.   
  
“Yeah I’m a very hungry bottom and I’ve needed a lot more sex than I’m getting, but you guys have these rules so I’m trying to be respectful… but I have… needs…” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“See, the poor boy’s probably delirious with how bad he needs to get laid.” Dean piped up again.  “How often are you masturbating?”   
  
“DEAN!” Their mother yelled.   
  
“Not enough.” Tommy answered honestly.   
  
“H-honey?” She turned to Tommy.   
  
“How much isn’t enough?” His dad asked with a note of concern in his voice.   
  
“Five or six times a day.”   
  
“Oh honey.” His mom hugged him.   
  
“And how much do you need?”   
  
“About twice that…” He tried to control his blush.   
  
“Would it help if we lifted the ban on sex in your room?” Would it?  Tommy thought about how often he jerked off and if being able to call Merton to come over here and fuck his brains out would help cut down on how horny he was all the time.  Maybe.  Looking at his father he decided to answer honestly.   
  
“Maybe.  I don’t know.  I think getting to bottom more would help me focus more.  Maybe help my grades.  I just… I need sex.  And I don’t want to disappoint you by needing to jerk off a bunch even with the sex…” He hung his head.   
  
“Son, you couldn’t disappoint me for needing what you need.” His father put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  “We’ll come up with something, maybe a sign to warn us…” He looked at his wife a little lost.   
  
“Conventional collage sitcom logic is a sock on the door knob.  But I’d suggest a more distinctive color so that you can remember and not just wonder why he left a sock there.” Dean called in.   
  
“I do have a pair of purple socks I don’t wear…” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“Where’d you get purple socks?” His mom frowned.   
  
“It was a gag gift from Staci…” He blushed.   
  
“Purple socks to indicate my gay brother is getting his ass good and plowed.  Works for me.” Dean shouted.  “Now if you don’t mind, Greg Brady needs my attention…”   
  
“Thanks Dean.” Tommy smiled softly before looking at his parents and seeing the silent conversations in their eyes as they negotiated between themselves what they would be willing to put up with for Tommy’s sake.  He looked at them and felt his heart swell, as well as other parts of his anatomy as he thought about the idea that he was going to get to have sex in his own bed from time to time.  He absently wondered if he should invest in a bigger room.   
  
“Maybe we could use Dean’s old room?” Tommy bit his lip as they looked at them.   
  
“It would save me going up the stairs…” Dean commented.   
  
“Honey…” Tommy smiled, happy to have the conversation off of him and his needy hole as he reached for the sugar and sat back, bumping the on button on the hilt of his vibrator and struggling not to moan while his parents were discussing maybe giving Tommy the bigger room or if they should build a new room for Dean on the ground floor.  He shivered and struggled to keep his composure, because if he could get through this and get outside in just a bit he could turn the toy off and hopefully do that before he had a very public orgasm in front of his parents.  Hidden under the covers when they didn’t know he was using a vibrator was one thing, doing it at breakfast in the kitchen while they knew was quite another.   
  


***

  
  
Tommy was glad today was a walk to school day.  It gave him time to get used to his clothing and the toy in his ass that he’d thankfully managed to shut off.  Sure it’d taken an excuse to get him out of the room to shut it off and readjust it, but his parents had acted like they hadn’t heard the difference of it being off, so he’d finished his breakfast, went back up and got his stuff for school and was walking there with his letterman’s jacket secured around him.  There was a tiny bit of a nip in the air, but that might have felt more acute to him either because of how hot he ran being a werewolf, or the fact that so much of his body was exposed.  He honestly wasn’t sure at this point which it was.  But the thrill that ran through his lithe body, his nipples hardened and his cock swelling.  He was going to be quite the sight when he got to school.   
  
Hell he was quite the sight now.  He smiled to himself as people seemed to do double takes as they passed him on the street and in their cars.  It was amazingly boosting to his ego to have this sort of attention paid to him as he walked on, the thick mass of his dick going down his thigh as he hung to the right in the tight jeans.  He was almost to the school when he heard her voice.   
  
“What the hell are you wearing?” Tommy smirked and turned around.   
  
“Nothing special.” He turned and faced Staci.   
  
“Right… Merton do something to earn this, because you certainly never wore something like that for me.” She looked him up and down.   
  
“Maybe Merton’s in trouble.”   
  
“And you’re plan is to punish him by making him see how sexy you can look?” She had trouble tearing her eyes from his lower parts.   
  
“My eyes are up here.”   
  
“Not in those jeans they’re not.” She rolled her eyes.  “Tommy I can practically tell your religion from those jeans.”   
  
“That’s sort of the point.” He chuckled.   
  
“Do I want to know what you’re wearing under the jacket?” She sighed.   
  
“Maybe.” He opened the jacket and flashed her the mesh.   
  
“TOMMY!” She blushed.   
  
“What?” He grinned zipping up his jacket again.   
  
“You are going to be in so much trouble.  Where’d you change your clothes, because there is no way Bob and Sally Dawkins let you out of the house dressed like that…”   
  
“But they did.” He smirked.  “We even had breakfast with me dressed without the jacket.” He started walking beside her.   
  
“Holy cow.”   
  
“Yeah… Dean explained I’m a hungry bottom.” He smirked at the way her jaw dropped open.   
  
“You did not say that to your parents.”   
  
“Got them to agree to let Merton and I have sex in my bedroom.”   
  
“Get out.” She smacked his arm.  “Does Merton know?”   
  
“Oh fuck no.  I’m punishing him, remember.”   
  
“You can’t be serious.”   
  
“I’m very serious.”   
  
“Do I want to know what he did to earn… _this_?” She gestured to all of Tommy.   
  
“This is me trying to indicate that he’s in trouble because he’s not punished me in a long time.” He smirked.   
  
“Wait… you want to… and I’m officially lost.”   
  
“I like being spanked.” Tommy watched as her eyes went wide, the shock written across her face worth it all.   
  
“That explains a lot.”   
  
“And he’s not punished me for anything in ages.  And it’s been just a little bit since we had sex… and I’m hungry for it.”   
  
“Well at least you’re not doing anything drastic.” She shook her head.   
  
“You haven’t seen my gym clothes.”   
  
“Do I want to?” Tommy fished the shorts and crop top out of his bag and showed them to her before putting them back in his bag.  “Tommy…”   
  
“They’ll go great with these.” He lifted the jacket up in the back to show her the straps that framed the swell of his ass.   
  
“You are not wearing that…” Her eyes got wide.  She’d been at Tommy’s birthday party when Merton had gotten him the gag gift.   
  
“Yep.” He nodded.   
  
“Oh god…” She pinched the bridge of her nose.  “You realize someone’s going to take a picture of this, right?”   
  
“And the downside is?” Tommy grinned.   
  
“That it might make the news?”   
  
“My parents know how often I masturbate to make up for the lack of Merton fucking me.”   
  
“Okay, so no shame then.” She shook her head.   
  
“Dean helped.”   
  
“I’ll bet.”   
  
“If it helps I’m also sporting something else…”   
  
“Do I want to know?”   
  
“Maybe.” Tommy stood in front of her and popped his jeans open and let them slide down so she could see the whole of his ass, reaching back with his free hand it spread his cheeks and showed her the base at his hole.   
  
“What… that’s not…. You wouldn’t…”   
  
“What?” He turned towards her, waiting till he was facing her to do up his jeans so she got a glimpse of his silk and lace encased package.   
  
“You did not wear a vibrator to school.” Staci hissed.   
  
“Oh yeah, totally.” Tommy nodded enthusiastically.   
  
“Tommy Dawkins.  What the hell happened to the kid who blushed when I took my bra off in front of him?” She shook her head.   
  
“He found out that he liked being held down and taken from behind by the skinny Goth kid no one took seriously but who is…” Staci’s hand shot up to his mouth.   
  
“If you are about to comment on the size of parts of his body I will be forced to smack the taste out of your mouth.” Tommy looked at her evenly.  “Where you?” He nodded.  “Do you understand you’re not doing that now?” He nodded.  “Good.  Can I take my hand back?” He nodded again to her before she released his face.  “Good.”   
  
“I’m just saying… he’s really good at it.” Tommy grinned as Staci groaned.   
  
“You’re horrible.”   
  
“I’m just enjoying being out and being me.”   
  
“That going to involve dressing like you want to be bent over the nearest desk every day?”   
  
“Maybe.” Tommy shrugged.  “I really only have the one set of jeans and jock here.  I haven’t given much thought about it.  It’s more of a see how this goes and how far this gets me and from there decide what works for me.”   
  
“And if it gets you exactly what you want?”   
  
“Then the world can see as much of my body as I can show and not get kicked out.”   
  
“I don’t know about you sometimes.” She shook her head as they walked into the school, several people stopping to stare after Tommy.  They went on down to their lockers, noticing that Merton was already here.  He couldn’t pick Tommy up because he had Goth club meetings just after dawn this morning.  He wasn’t thrilled about getting up that early, so Tommy hoped his outfit was enough to get some joy in his face.   
  
“Here goes nothing.” He smiled as he went on to his locker.  “Hey handsome, how was Goth oath?”   
  
“It sucked.  I’d rather have been with you in the Lair curled up in the warmth of that Egyptian cotton.” Merton sighed into his locker.  “I’m glad this is only a once a month thing.  I don’t think I could take this being weekly.”   
  
“True.  Oopse.” Tommy dropped something.   
  
“Wha…” Merton turned and looked around his locker and felt his jaw drop as he was presented with the perfect bubble of Tommy’s ass very much on display for him as Tommy crouched in those sinfully tight jeans and what looked like a jock strap… THE jock strap.  Holy shit.  “Tommy… what are you wearing?” Merton’s voice squeaked.   
  
“You like?  I felt like a change this morning.” Tommy smiled standing back up, giving Merton the first look at his entire outfit, his eyes drifting up from Tommy’s sizable package, up to the straps that were clearly visible, and the mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination.  Before looking Tommy in the eyes and then letting his eyes drift back down to devour the sight of Tommy’s lower half.  “Say something?” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“You look nice…” He licked his lips.   
  
“Yeah?” Tommy smiled.   
  
“Yeah…” Merton watched him as he turned back around, that glorious ass on display.  Merton’s hands gravitated to that ass before fondling and giving it a little smack to watch that perfect bubble ass bounce.   
  
“Hey….”   
  
“You put it on display I’m going to play with it.” Merton smirked as he gave a full on spank in down the center of Tommy’s ass.   
  
“UNGF!” Tommy fell forward clenching his locker, his claws going out as he shivered.  Merton was about to ask what was going on when he heard the buzzing.   
  
“Someone’s been a naughty boy.” He chuckled, spanking that spot again, right on the vibrator he now knew that Tommy was wearing.  Fucking it into Tommy with every swift smack to his ass.   
  
“FUCK!” Tommy whimpered.   
  
“You think about that the next time you wear your vibrator to school boi.” Merton leaned  in and whispered in Tommy’s ear as he felt around Tommy’s ass for the dial on the base of the vibrator and tweaked it up.   
  
“UHHHHNG!” Tommy shivered.   
  
“You like that boi?”   
  
“yes sir…” Tommy nodded with a jerky shake of his head.   
  
“Good.  Leave it there.”   
  
“B-bu-but?” Tommy struggled to control his voice.   
  
“No buts but yours.” Merton smiled, pulling back as far as those jeans would allow him to and with a slight upwards movement of his hand, he slammed it back more firmly against Tommy’s prostate.   
  
“FUCK, MERTON!” He hissed as he clutched his locker tighter.   
  
“Too much?” Merton smirked.   
  
“I wish it was you…” Tommy whimpered.   
  
“Maybe later today.  You dressed like a slut so I’m going to treat you like a slut.” Merton spanked him again, the heel of his palm landing squarely on the vibrator, fucking it harder into Tommy’s ass.   
  
“Fuuuuccckkk.” Tommy whimpered, he was so close, when the vibrator stopped and Merton went back to his locker.  “Huh?”   
  
“Not yet.  Not here.” Merton smirked as he took out his stuff for his first class.  Tommy was having trouble not shaking being so clearly on edge as he gathered his things and followed Merton to his first class.   
  
“I can’t believe you did that.” Tommy shook his head.   
  
“Believe it big guy.  You wanted my attention, you got it.” Merton looked past him to the clock.  “We’d better hurry up.”   
  
“Okay.” Tommy sounded a lot less sure now that he’d gotten what he thought he wanted so bad this morning.   
  
“Hey dude, looking tight.” Tim nodded to Tommy.   
  
“Thanks Tim.” Tommy felt his cheeks flush.   
  
“He means it.  How’d you get into that?” Travis frowned.   
  
“That was half the fun.” Tommy gave a shy smile to the pair of them.   
  
“I’d bet.” Tim eyed him up and down.  The twins weren’t into men but they could totally appreciate the work Tommy put into himself.   
  
“We’ll be late.” Merton cleared his throat as he pushed Tommy past T &T, his hands firmly on the small of Tommy’s back as he lead him past.  He shot the twins a dark look that had them frowning as he past.   
  
“We’re not going to be late.” Tommy frowned, they were standing just outside the door.   
  
“We will be if you don’t stop flirting every five minutes.” Tommy grumbled.   
  
“What?” Tommy of course had heard every word of that, werewolf hearing was both a blessing and a curse with the things that it allowed him to hear.   
  
“Nothing.” Merton sighed and pushed him on into the classroom.  Tommy wasn’t sure what to make of any of this as people stopped talking to stare at him and complimenting him.  He’d smile, blush, and thank them.  All in all it was pretty good.  If it wasn’t for the glowering and dark looks that Merton was shooting everyone as they spoke to Tommy.  In truth, Tommy started to notice a pattern to it.   
  
All day when someone would compliment him, Merton’s mood would darken and he’d get shorter and shorter with everyone.  Tommy wasn’t sure what to make of it.  But as they headed to gym Merton seemed to relax a little bit, pulling his loose fitting shirt over his head to change into a loose black t shirt.  And soon his jeans left his body leaving him in some black boxers before pulling on a pair of shorts that went down below his knees.   
  
“You getting dressed?”   
  
“Sure.” Tommy nodded.  Pulling his shirt off and putting it into the locker Tommy dropped his jeans and stood back up in just the jock and his socks, his shoes off so the jeans could come off.  He put his clothes away and stretched.   
  
“I like how that looks on you.” Merton’s eyes were drawn to the very full transparent pouch almost painted on Tommy’s crotch.   
  
“Thanks.” Tommy smiled softly before pulling out his clothes he’d brought to change into.  First he pulled on the crop top and Merton frowned slightly as most of Tommy’s belly was left on display.  He paused, and looked shyly at Merton.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Uh… you’re either going to love this or hate it…”   
  
“Why?” Merton’s voice was unusually tight, the tone he kept for when he was on the verge of losing his temper.   
  
“You’ll see.” Tommy unrolled the mesh short shorts and pulled them up, hugging his manly curves and leaving him almost entirely on display as Merton’s eyes went wide.   
  
“What the hell are you wearing?” Merton hissed as he looked around trying to find out if anyone was noticing Tommy.   
  
“I wanted to be sexy?” Tommy looked down.  Merton’s hand swiftly shot out and took a hold of Tommy’s package and held him, using his hand to fondle Tommy and bringing him to full erection.   
  
“You’re always sexy to me Tommy.” Merton met his eyes.  “But this is over the top even for us.  You really wanted me to notice you today… why?”   
  
“you haven’t fucked me in a couple days…” Tommy’s voice was low but his face was bright red.   
  
“You look like a slut in heat.” Merton stepped into Tommy’s personal space, and held onto him.  “You’re almost fucking naked.  And you’re going to go out and spend the rest of class so fully on display.” He adjusted Tommy’s hard cock to the most obscene and obvious eye catching position he could.  “And this stays on.” Merton reached behind Tommy and turned the vibrator on low.  Tommy had been sitting carefully all day to avoid from setting it off.  But he whimpered, the angle against his sensitive prostate and making a bead of moisture forming at the tip of his cock, soaking straight through the thin material of his pouch and finding no barrier in his shorts.   
  
“M-merton…” Tommy whimpered.   
  
“You’re going to have to try not to cum in front of everyone.” Merton took hold of Tommy’s jaw and made him look him in the eyes.  “You manage not to cum in gym class; I’ll fuck you in the shower afterwards.” Tommy’s eyes went wide.  “But you cum in gym class, I’ll make you wait till we get to the Lair where I’m going to fucking own your ass.  Am I clear?”   
  
“Yes.” Tommy nodded a little too rapidly.   
  
“Good.” Merton went back to his locker and closed it after a short period of time before following Tommy out of the locker room and up towards the gym.   
  
People were shocked to see Tommy so openly exposed.  The Coach called Tommy over and kept having to drag his eyes back up to meet Tommy’s eyes as he spoke to him and then Tommy came back to where Merton was sitting.   
  
“What was that about?”   
  
“He wanted to know if I knew people could see me….” Tommy blushed.   
  
“And?”   
  
“I told him I did this on purpose.”   
  
“Did you tell him why?”   
  
“Because I need my boyfriend to dominate me to clear my head to focus on game day.” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“Good.  So long as he knows I’m able to make you wear things like this it’ll open a lot of costumes up for our future.  Maybe even some when we need to cover for something supernatural.” Merton grinned, catching the Coach’s glances at him, finally pulling Tommy down into an aggressive kiss before settling back to smirk at the room at large.   
  
“Fuck..” Tommy looked down at his tented crotch and how he was starting to leak precum down his shaft.   
  
“Oh this is going to be so much fun.” Merton grinned.   
  
“no magic?” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“I make no promises of that.  You choose to dress like a slut.  You’re going to have to just deal with the consequences.”   
  
“And the no cumming thing?”   
  
“That’s a game to decide how much you get punished for showing off without permission.  You win, you get what you want early.  You lose, you have to wait and I get to decide how far we go.” Merton gave a lecherous smirk.   
  
“Do I get points if I mention I told my parents I’m a hungry bottom and I need you to be able to fuck me in my room and more often in general?” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“Where you dressed like earlier?”   
  
“Since before I went to breakfast.”   
  
“I’ll give you some slack.” Merton nodded.   
  
“okay.” Tommy breathed a little easier.   
  
“Still going to have to punish you.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Tommy nodded and Merton gave him a funny look.  “What?”   
  
“I like it when you call me sir.”   
  
“I do too….” Tommy looked up suddenly, their eyes meeting as they realized they’d never really had the talk about what sort of things they liked in the dominance department.  Merton pulled Tommy in to look him in the eye as they’re foreheads touched.   
  
“I promise we’ll discuss it soon.”   
  
“okay.” Tommy was shaking.  He’d never even thought about how taking orders made him feel.  And in calling Merton Sir he’d suddenly realized just how turned on Merton’s orders and commands made him.   
  
“For now… you try very hard not to cum.” Merton gave him a direct look.  Tommy swallowed hard before meeting Merton’s gaze.   
  
“Yes, Sir.” Tommy held Merton’s eye.   
  
“Good boy.” Merton nodded.  Tommy felt a swell of pride at being Merton’s boy and rocked back and forth on his vibrator as he waited for the roll to be called.  Once that was done they were set to running laps.  Tommy was jogging, the vibrator held in place by the shape of the handle, but he had to pause and lean against one of the walls as the vibrations went up in intensity.  He wasn’t sure how the vibrator had been turned up, but he knew he must have bumped it against something or pulled too tight on the shorts or something.  Because it was going faster and more powerfully against his prostate and bringing him dangerously close to his release.   
  
“You okay?” Merton came to a stop next to Tommy on his next lap.   
  
“J-just tr-trying to ca-catch my br-breath.” Tommy moaned.   
  
“Okay.” Merton patted his shoulder before taking off at an even clip and headed around the gym.  Tommy caught his breath and rejoined the group running.  He was almost done with his laps when the vibrator seemed to jump up in intensity and he had to stop again.  What was going on?   
  
“Dawkins, you okay?” Coach walked over to him.   
  
“J-just having sa-some problems.” Tommy whimpered.   
  
“Dawkins.  You look…” Coach frowned as his eyes locked onto Tommy’s cock as it throbbed and seemed to swell more as he leaked precum like an unkinked hose.  “Dawkins…” The Coach’s voice went soft.  “Are you getting ready to cum in my gym?”   
  
“I can’t help it…” Tommy whimpered.   
  
“I know you’re a needy thing, but this get up’s getting to you that much?”   
  
“No… it’s… FUCK…” Tommy nearly doubled over with pleasure as the vibrator went up again.  “I-it’s the… the vib-vibrator in my ass…” Tommy whimpered as he clutched the wall, his eyes already starting to glow as he hid them from the Coach, faining embarrassment.   
  
“Dawkins don’t you cum in my gym.”   
  
“I… I’m not sure…. Not… su-sure…” Tommy’s voice broke as his claws started to extend.  He was going to do it.  He was going to cum and transform while he did it.  Fuck.  Why was this happening?  Why had he pushed is luck with that stupid vibrator?  What’d he done to set it off?  His mind racing to figure it all out when his mind went blank.  The vibrator went up again and this time it was too much.  He began emptying his load.  The shock of it snapped him out of his wolven form, which was good because the Coach had turned him around just then to tell him to look at him while talking to him.  Only for Tommy to spray the Coach with his load.  Tommy started moaning as he grasp the Coach and started cuming in thick ropes of cum that landed all over his legs and shoes.  Tommy eventually stopped cumming as the vibrator turned back to the lowest setting and he started to catch his breath.  The class had stopped to watch as Tommy leaked a steady stream through his clothes.   
  
“Dawkins…” Coach struggled to stay calm.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Hit the fucking showers.”   
  
“Coach?”   
  
“You just sprayed your load all down my leg.  Get in the fucking showers.  And get dressed.  I’ll deal with you after.”   
  
“yes coach.” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Coach can I talk to you…” Merton ran up.   
  
“Dingle I don’t care right now about anything you have to say.”   
  
“It’ll just take a sec….”   
  
“Merton…”   
  
“You, shower.” Merton glared.   
  
“Yes, sir.” Tommy blushed and went down into the locker room leaving them to whatever would happen.   
  
Tommy waited till he was out of sight and pulled the vibrator out of his ass and shut it off, walking in and laying it down on the bench before pulling the crop top off and dropping the shorts.  He had to peal the jock strap off of his body.  He walked naked over to the sinks and began to wash his underwear.  Stopping to ring out the water so it was as devoid of moisture as he could Tommy padded barefoot and naked back to his locker to hang up his jock.  His shoulders slumped as he thought about how he’d fucked up.  Why hadn’t he been able to control it?  Why had the vibrator set off like that?  A heavy sigh left his lips as he hung his head and headed to the shower.  Maybe a soak in the shitty water pressure of the school locker room showers would be enough to sooth the ache he was feeling.  Even if it wouldn’t get him the pounding he wanted so badly.  He was already starting the shower when he realized he hadn’t grabbed a towel.   
  
He chuckled.  Figures.  Showing off even when he didn’t mean to.  He shrugged it off as he set about getting the temperature right with the water.  Standing there testing the water he let his mind wander to what might be coming later on.  What would Merton do?  Would he not fuck Tommy?  Would that be his punishment?  His hand going to his ass and stroking along his shapely buns, fuck he needed to get laid.  His hole gave a reflexive twitch.  The vibrator just wasn’t cutting it.   
  
Tommy soaped up his body, using the body wash to lubricate his fingers as he slipped them into his ass.   
  
“Fuck…” He whimpered, leaning against the cold tiles of the shower as he worked his own ass over.  Maybe… he paused; walking out stark naked and dripping to where he’d left his vibrator out in the open and grabbed it before running back to the shower.  It wasn’t enough all the time, but right now?  Right now maybe it’d do.  Slamming it deep in his ass and raking it across his prostate Tommy hissed.   
  
“Right there…” He mumbled as he started pounding away at his ass.  He’d never done this at school.  Jerking off while blowing Merton, or maybe riding Merton’s cock in an empty class room was one thing.  But actively jerking off while he fucked himself on a sex toy… he… fuck he almost wanted someone to catch him.  Someone to see just how debauched he was right now as he fucked himself against the shower wall, desperately trying to fill a hunger in his hole that he didn’t fully understand.   
  
All he wanted out of life was to cum with something big in his ass.   
  
His hand going to the silver ring in the tip of his cock, toying with it.  He’d not always been this way, had he?  Had it been this that brought it out of him?  Or had he always wanted to bend over and take it?  He wasn’t sure, and wasn’t really sure that it mattered at this point.  All he knew was that he needed to get off.  Bad.. he let out a needy whimper.   
  
“shit… yes…. Fuck… yes…. “ Tommy whined as he worked himself over.   
  
“If I’d know this came with a free show I’d have been down here sooner.” Tommy froze and turned to look at Merton.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“Let go of your cock.” Tommy did as he was told.  Something about that tone just had him ready to obey.  “Good boi.   Now, take the vibrator out of your ass.” Tommy whimpered but slowly pulled it out, leaving himself on the edge of orgasm as he stood there long and hard, and dripping wet from the shower he’d not even noticed was starting to cool.   
  
“I… uh…”   
  
“You realize the rest of the class isn’t long from coming down here right?” Merton raised an eyebrow.   
  
“oh.” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Yeah oh.” Merton shook his head.  “You’re going to wash me, and after that little display you’re going to jerk me off in the showers.  And then you’re going to dry off and get dressed and leave that hard neglected cock of yours alone.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“Get the water right.” Merton pulled his shirt over his head and headed back to the lockers to finish stripping down.  Tommy blushed but started readjusting the water to a more human friendly temperature and nearly jumped when Merton’s hand touched the small of his back.  “Good boi.” He hung his towel up out of the way from the spray and Tommy turned to look at his naked master.  A shiver of pleasure ran through his body as he drank in the sight of Merton naked.   
  
“Gods.” Tommy licked his lips.   
  
“I love the way your eyes look when you’re so turned on to see me naked.” Merton took a hold of Tommy’s chin and pulled him down to a kiss before parting.  “Shame that if you’d just held out you’d have been getting fucked right now.” He shrugged and gestured for Tommy to get to his knees.  Merton started washing his hair while Tommy took charge of washing his legs and ass.  Slowly working his way forwards and up till he was honed in on Merton’s hard cock and slowly jerking him off.  Tommy was so long in the rhythm of the water pounding down on his body and Merton’s breathing in time with his strokes that he was taken off guard by Merton cumming hard against his face.   
  
“Fuck…” Merton swore as he clung to Tommy like he was the only real thing in the whole of existence.  “That was good.” He smiled down at Tommy from his lazy haze of post orgasmic bliss.   
  
“Really?” Tommy smiled.   
  
“Yep.” Merton leaned down and kissed him before moving to let the water wash away his white splatter of cum from Tommy’s body.  He’d briefly thought about making him wear that for the rest of the day, so people would see the dried cum on his face and know what had happened, or at least think they did.  But he’d decided against it and shut the water off once Tommy was clean again and started drying himself off only for Tommy to take the towel and finish drying Merton off.   
  
“Where’s your towel?”   
  
“locker…” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Put the vibrator back in.”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Tommy nodded before wincing a little, his hole having already healed due to his werewolf nature and making him virgin tight again.  He worked it in to the hilt and panted as he sat there crouched.   
  
“Let’s go get dressed.”  Tommy nodded and slowly stood up, walking out naked beside Merton who was wrapped in a towel.  Tommy felt a little self conscious but somehow right being naked to Merton’s clothed self.  He slowly dried himself off as Merton dressed himself and sat back to look at Tommy.  He reached out and held Tommy’s cock.  He just looked at Tommy and held him.   
  
“S-sir?” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“This belongs to me.” He squeezed Tommy’s cock.  His hand moving down to squeeze Tommy’s balls.  “These belong to me too.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“Good boi.” Merton smirked up at him.  “You don’t touch them again today.”   
  
“Wha…” Tommy stopped and breathed slowly, trying to slow his heart rate.  “Yes sir.”   
  
“Good control and save there.” Merton smirked.  “So you won’t need to wear the new toy I have waiting for you.”   
  
“New toy?”   
  
“A shiny cock cage that would have kept this out of your reach.”   
  
“Nng.” Tommy made a needy noise from the back of his throat.   
  
“I know that thought troubles you.” Merton went back to holding Tommy’s cock in the palm of his hand.  “Not just because it’d be mean showing people when you took your clothes off, but because of the lack of access to your dick for masturbating.  You need more sex, not less.” Merton nodded more to himself than anything. “But you also need to learn that I’m in charge here.  Not you.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Tommy hung his head.   
  
“Good boi.” He stroked Tommy’s cock, earning him a moan.   
  
“Now, you’re going to get dressed, and you’re going to look like a fucking slut in heat for the rest of the day.  And as soon as school is over you’re going to walk out to the hearse and turn your vibrator on low and stand there and wait for me.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“Good boi.  Get dressed.” Merton let go of Tommy’s cock and let him pull the nearly dried silk and lace jock up and position himself in it before sliding into the skinny jeans and working the mesh shirt down his expansive chest and stood there waiting on Merton.   
  
“So fucking hot.” Merton walked up and held Tommy by his crotch.  “I can’t wait to have you bent over in the lair.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Tommy smiled.  Merton pulled him down and held his head into a deeper kiss, his tongue invading Tommy’s mouth as he stroked Tommy through his jeans, bringing him ever closer as the sound of the rest of the boys in their class coming in to shower met Merton’s ears.  They finally parted and Merton smirked as he looked up into Tommy’s lust blown eyes.   
  
“See you after school.” He gave one last squeeze to Tommy’s cock before walking away.   
  
“Y-yeah…” Tommy’s brain was scattered.  It took him a while to register the snickers and gather his things and head out to his next class.  Tommy was mostly distracted the rest of the day, as the vibrator in his ass would suddenly come to life on high for almost too long to put him on edge before going completely silent.  Other times it’d go to a low pulsing rhythm that was maddeningly slow, but kept him focused on his ass and the toy within it.  Over and over he was drawn to the razor’s edge of his orgasm only to be denied, which left him feeling swollen and painfully sensitive in his jeans.  He was thankful for the last bell that meant he could gather his things and head out to the hearse.   
  
Merton would be a little late getting to the hearse because he’d have to drop some stuff off at the club manager’s office.  But after that he’d be here.  And as Tommy turned the toy on and stood there he felt his face flush.  This was going to be torture standing here in public as the toy unable to play with himself, no matter how much he wanted to.  Tommy bit his lip.  How long would he hold out before he just stuck his hand down his pants or pulled himself out?  Would he really disobey Merton again?  He didn’t want to...   
  
That realization rocked his world.  He wanted to obey Merton.  He wanted it more than he wanted to cum right now.  He was so focused trying to grasp that he didn’t realize Merton was there till his hand was on his chin.   
  
“For a werewolf I sure do seem to keep sneaking up on you today.”   
  
“A lot on my mind.” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Besides your cock?”   
  
“Yeah.” Tommy ducked his head down.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“I told my parents I’m a hungry bottom.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“I told them I need you to fuck me.”   
  
“You told me…” Merton frowned.   
  
“And then we realized we like the power play…” Merton felt his brow unfurrow as he looked at Tommy.  “I like calling you sir… and you like calling me boi… and… and I just realized I want to follow orders… your orders.”   
  
“You don’t just want to bottom for me anymore do you?” Merton looked him in the eyes.   
  
“I want to submit.” Tommy’s eyes went wolven amber.   
  
“Do you now?”   
  
“Yes.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“There’s a way to prove that.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“Shirt.”  Merton held out his hand and Tommy dropped his bag and scrambled out of his jacket to hand Merton his shirt.  “Jeans.” Tommy didn’t hesitate; he took them off and handed them over to Merton as well.  Merton walked around him and threw them into the back of the hearse.  “You’ll wear that for the rest of our car ride.” He picked up Tommy’s things and put them into the back but handed Tommy his letterman’s jacket.  He slipped it back on and felt strange in just that silk and lace jockstrap and his jacket, which Merton left open to show off his abs and chest.  Merton reached behind him and turned the vibrator up a notch and then walked around the hearse, unlocking it and getting in before he reached over and unlocked Tommy’s door.   
  
“Thank you sir.” Tommy got in and sat down, wincing slightly at the harsh angle of the vibrator on his prostate.   
  
“Gods you look hot no matter what you’re wearing.” Merton shook his head and pulled away from the school.   
  
“thanks, sir.” Tommy ducked his head down trying to hide his blush.   
  
“You like it when I talk about how hot you are, don’t you?”   
  
“yes.” Tommy nodded enthusiastically.   
  
“It just embarrasses you?”   
  
“Yeah…” Tommy bit his lip.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I still have trouble really wrapping my brain around the fact that you picked me.” Tommy looked at Merton.   
  
“Really?” Merton looked him up and down as they drove through town.   
  
“Yeah I mean… I don’t feel like I’d be your normal type?”   
  
“Don’t compare yourself to _him_.” Merton advised.   
  
“It’s kind of hard not to, he’s the only other person I know you dated.”   
  
“We didn’t exactly date…” Merton sighed.  “We had hate sex a few times, and then I humiliated him and he left town.  I didn’t love him.  We just… we fit together for sex.  But we hated each other and would never have worked like you and I do.”   
  
“But why do we work?”   
  
“You mean besides the fact that I’m gay, you’re at least bi, and you like having my cock up your ass?”   
  
“yeah.” Tommy blushed hard again.   
  
“Once we get past the façades that high school force us to wear and just be ourselves we have a lot more in common than we ever thought and we make the best of friends.  Sure the werewolf thing factors in some, but mostly it made me see the sides of you that you were busy keeping hidden, and it lets you see the parts of me that I don’t talk about often because I have issues fitting in.” Merton pulled through a back alley, he had to take a bit of a longer route to get the hearse behind his house.  “And I do have one little confession to add to our little heart to heart.”   
  
“What’s that?” Tommy looked at him.   
  
“I hid something from you.” Merton pulled something out of his pocket and held it up by the stirring wheel.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“This… this is the remote to the vibrator in your ass.” Merton turned it up to high and Tommy squeaked as the toy in his ass went wild.   
  
“But…”   
  
“I was turning it up and down in gym and after.”   
  
“I could have won the bet…” Tommy gaped at him.   
  
“I wanted to see how far you could go… and pushed a little too far.”   
  
“And I came in front of everyone.”   
  
“Yep.” Merton set it to osculating between high and low and changing up the pattern.  “And now that you know that, you have a second chance to stop yourself from cumming.  And this time if you can keep from cumming you’ll get a real reward.  But if you cum before I tell you to, you’ll also get a real punishment.”   
  
“Yes sir…” Tommy panted, focusing on controlling his body as Merton drove the rest of the way home.  The pair of them silent as they road each of them hell bent on his own task as Merton pulled up and parked.  He smiled at Tommy, reaching over to play with his nipples and getting a hiss of pleasure from Tommy’s lips.   
  
“We’re home.”   
  
“T-turn it off?  Please?” Tommy whimpered out.   
  
“Oh, okay.” Merton rolled his eyes and shut off the vibrator, watching Tommy relax quickly before slumping in the chair, panting.  “Fuck….” Merton leaned over and kissed Tommy on the lips before kissing down his jaw to suck on his adam’s apple, licking along his collar bone till he went down and captured one of Tommy’s hard nipples in his lips and began to bite and suckle at it.   
  
“Shit…” Tommy bucked.   
  
“That did the trick.” Merton smirked getting out of the hearse and walking around to open Tommy’s side.  Tommy swallowed and got out of the car and walked with Merton to the lair.  Once they were inside Merton paused and told Tommy to hand over the vibrator.  He nodded and handed it over and Merton cleaned it before sitting it in a lit cubby that he’d apparently built while he was away from Tommy the last few days.  “This is where your clothes go from now on.  Understood?”   
  
“Yes sir…?” Tommy had a lift to the end of that to imply his confusion.   
  
“When you’re here… in the lair we’re going to play by different rules.  If it’s werewolf business you can stay dressed.  If it’s not, you put your clothes in there and you redress in what’s in here.” He clicked a button and the cubby turned and suddenly there was an array of things that Tommy didn’t understand.  Merton picked up a plug that was pretty big on the part that went into Tommy, but he wasn’t sure why there was a tail like thing coming off of it.  Merton motioned and Tommy turned around, gasping as the large toy was thrust into his ass.  He shivered and felt the tail wag.  Oh.  OH!  Tommy’s mind started to grasp what was going on.  Puppy play.  He felt his face flush.   
  
“I know you’ve wanted to try this for a while now.” Merton smiled, smacking Tommy’s ass.  “Now this toy is meant to be a stepping stone.  It’ll let you know that full puppy play is on the table.  But we can just sit around and talk with you and your tail in your jockstrap and nothing sexual has to happen.  But if it does… then we’ll progress.” Merton dirrected Tommy over to his desk which was cleared, and he pushed Tommy down on the desk before he chained him spread face down on the desk.  “Normally we’d go into puppy play now, but you’ve been a bad boy and you need to be punished.” He smacked Tommy’s ass.   
  
“Merton…” Tommy blushed.   
  
“Punishment first.”  Before Tommy could ask what his punishment was he heard the whoosh through the air and felt the blinding pain as the solid wood paddle made contact with his ass.  The force placed just right to cause the toy in his ass to fuck him deeper than it was meant to and slowly withdraw back to its normal place just as Merton let another smack fly and the toy was once again fucked an extra two inches into Tommy, drawing his breath out of him as it took him.   
  
“Mer-“ Another strong smack.   
  
“Three.” Merton said calmly before bringing the paddle down for that fourth strike, bringing more heat and pain out of Tommy’s ass while fucking him with the big toy in his ass.  Merton had selected this style paddle and then had it custom made from mountain ash, dipped in wolf’s bane based staining mixed with silver to make the colors pop before being sealed with a wolfs bane lacquer that had runes filled with silver, and wrapped with a complicated braded mistletoe and sage hem around the handle.  The paddle would suspend Tommy’s healing abilities for a few hours, leaving his ass bright red and near mortal as he was taken again and again.  But Tommy had no way of knowing that.  All he knew was the radiating pain that seemed to spread up his body and tear moans from his needy lips.   
  
By stroke ten Tommy was crying openly.  His tears falling from his eyes as he tried to beg with Merton to take it easy on him, promising to do anything he’d need to do if Merton would just stop.  But those pleas feel on deaf ears as Merton continued on.  Merton counted each strike as he made contact so that Tommy was starting to associate the counting with a near blinding pain that followed.  By stroke twenty, Merton started rubbing Tommy’s ass after each swing of the paddle.  His as was starting to get a pink abused look that made Merton harder in his jeans than he’d thought possible.  Merton wasn’t sure which of them was enjoying this punishment more.  Because while Tommy was being reduced to a sobbing mess, his cock was harder than Merton ever remembered seeing it.  Maybe it was the paddling, maybe it was the impossibly deep fucking he was getting from that toy.  But whatever it was, Tommy was close.   
  
At thirty strokes Tommy was just openly sobbing, forgoing making any noise except needy whimpers of pain that could be pleasure or pain at this point.  By the fortieth stroke, Tommy was a blubbering mess, his ass approaching just the right shade of red.  Merton gave him a couple quick smacks with his hand, one on each ass cheek which just earned him needy noises that were beyond anything Tommy had made thus far.  But it was by the fiftieth and final loud crack on Tommy’s ass that he had reached a cherry red on his ass.  God the heat coming off that sweet piece of ass was enough to make Merton want to ghost his hands down the sweet meat and lean in and plant a kiss on either cheek and then right where the edge of the plug met Tommy’s ass.   
  
“UNG!” Tommy moaned.   
  
“I know.  But it was worth it.” Merton walked around front of Tommy and crouched down.  “Did you learn your lesson?”   
  
“Lesson?”   
  
“Will you cum without permission again?”   
  
“No sir.” Tommy’s eyes were glassy and blown wide with lust.   
  
“Will you obey orders?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Tommy tried to nod with his head practically immobilized with his chaining to the desk.   
  
“You enjoying what’s happening to you so far?”   
  
“YES SIR!” Tommy sobbed.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Merton sat there looking him in the eyes.   
  
“What kind of pervert likes being beaten?”   
  
“The same kind that liked spanking your ass.” Merton stood up and showed his budge.   
  
“You… you liked that too?” Tommy’s eyes went wide.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“C-can we maybe do less… intense… spankings?”   
  
“During sexy times?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Okay.” Merton smiled as he reached down and started undoing the chains that held Tommy in place.  “Be careful.  The stuff I had that paddle made with will keep you from healing till later on tonight.  You’ll be human strong and human fast.  And it’ll be strange to be trapped at that speed, but it’ll also help with your learning.”   
  
“okay.” Tommy gave a vague nod as he was helped to a laying position across the table, his ass still on fire he couldn’t very well sit yet.  Merton fetched some sort of ointment and started treating Tommy’s ass.  A combination of herbs and curatives to help ensure that when he healed that it wouldn’t have any problems or infections, Merton moved around Tommy taking care of him and cleaning him up till he was laying there catching his breath, his jock soaked in precum.   
  
“You still up for some play?”   
  
“Puppy play?” Tommy bit his lip, giving a nervous but hopefully look at Merton.   
  
“You know it.” Merton smirked.   
  
“Sure.”   
  
“We’ll start slow.” Merton went back and came back into view with a dog collar.  “I picked out a name for my puppy a long time ago… and was hoping maybe one day you’d let me use it on you.” He turned the collar so that it showed a name engraved in the metal bone shaped tag on the collar.   
  
“Dexter?”   
  
“A way to keep your puppy persona away from your every day stuff.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“Do you like it?”   
  
“Yeah…” Tommy gave a grin.   
  
“So rules.” Tommy’s eyes fixed on Merton’s.  A good sign.  “When this collar goes on, Tommy Dawkins isn’t here anymore.  Dexter my adorable but obedient puppy is.  Agreed?”   
  
“Agreed.”   
  
“And while I think Tommy’s sexy as hell… I think Dexter needs some help to look like a puppy…” Merton walked out of Tommy’s sight and came back with a leather set of gloves that looked like puppy paws, pads for his elbows and knees.  And the leather dog head was front and center.  Tommy’s eyes went wide as he took it in, but Merton smirked as he saw the way Tommy’s cock throbbed with need.  He wanted this.  He wanted this bad.  And everything in his body was screaming that out now.   
  
“You like?”   
  
“YES.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Yes Sir.” Tommy blushed but his eyes couldn’t seem to stray from the leather cowl.   
  
“Collar on and then I’ll _dress_ Dexter.”   
  
“Okay.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“Position.” Tommy gave him a quizzical look but blushed as he realized and got into doggy position on the top of the desk facing forward.   
  
“Excellent.” Merton reached out and put the collar on Tommy, and as he closed it a series of runes on the collar flared to life.   
  
Tommy’s eyes went wide as he felt himself fall away.  This wasn’t the same as reaching subspace or even the right head space to be a puppy… this was magic taking him that step farther.  He was still in there, still in himself.  But everything sort of fell away leaving him in a much more relaxed state, but there was something else, someone else.  Tommy realized he could hear his wolf having thoughts now.  The wolf openly thinking as if for the first time that Tommy could remember.  Thoughts that it rose up from the depths of his subconscious not as a bundle of instincts but as a needy wolf that wanted to be out and in charge for once.  What had Merton done?  Tommy didn’t know.  He also knew he wasn’t 100% in control anymore.  He could still call the shots and tap out, he was aware of that.  But his needs and instincts were playing a much greater role now.   
  
“I think Dexter deserves a better tail.” Merton said as he pulled the toy from Tommy’s ass and replaced it with an even bigger toy that had a wolf’s tail that draped down over the swell of Tommy’s ass and tickled the back of his balls.  He whimpered as it settled into his hole and seemed to belong there more.  Part of him was almost purring with pleasure from having his ass taken so forcefully and so much in such a short period of time.  He’d never realized just how into this sort of thing he really was.   
  
“Does Dexter like his new tail?”   
  
Tommy felt his body nuzzle against Merton, his happiness radiating out of him and he’d swear the tail wagged.  “Good boy.” Tommy felt himself beaming at the pleasure of being a good boy.  “Let’s get your cowl on.” Merton picked up the cowl and slipped it onto Dexter’s head.  Once it was in place, the magic let Tommy feel like it was connected to his skin in a way that he could feel it when Merton pet his head.  Merton knelt down and scratched behind Dexter’s ears and felt him wag his tail and looked him in the eyes.   
  
“Dexter’s a good boy.” He continued to pet him as he brought the paws up and attached them, the magic allowing Dexter to use them like real paws.  His pads were next to get him in the right place to be able to move and not hurt himself.  “That’s a good boy.” Merton cooed at his puppy before giving him a scratch behind the ear again.  “You want to play fetch?” Merton produced a rubber ball and Dexter’s eyes went wide.  Oh he wanted to play fetch.  He wanted it more than anything.   
  
“Speak puppy.” Tommy went to talk but what came out was a very wolf like yip as Dexter spoke.  “Good puppy.” Merton threw the ball and Dexter took off like a shot chasing after it on all fours his body feeling more alive than it had in ages as he casted after the bouncing ball, catching it finally and chewing on it before bringing it back to Merton and dropping it into his hand.  “Oh who’s a good puppy?” Merton cooed, throwing the ball again and watching Dexter chase after it.  They kept that up for a good long while till Merton took the ball and sat it on the desk beside him, Dexter looked puzzled.   
  
“I think it’s time that puppy got a treat.” Merton undid his jeans and fished his cock out.  Walking away from Dexter who seemed confused at not being told to suck right then, Merton came back with a jar of peanut butter.   
  
“Puppy want a treat?”   
  
“Woof.” Dexter barked at him.   
  
“Okay.” Merton opened the jar of peanut butter and took his hard cock and scooped peanut butter all over the tip.  “Here’s your treat.” He waved his cock at Dexter.  “Come and get it puppy.” Dexter came up and his muzzle went around Merton’s cock allowing Tommy’s lips to find the peanut butter covered cock and take it into his throat.  Oh god this was so good.  Sucking Merton off like this, the taste of peanut butter and his cock in _their_ throat, both Dexter and Tommy finding pleasure in the act of blowing their master.  They began to twist and bob as they worked to clean Merton of every speck of peanut butter.  Pulling back and leaving his spit shined cock in the open and eyeing it as they waited for Merton to coat it with peanut butter again.   
  
“So that’s your game eh.” Merton chuckled, coating more of his cock with the peanut butter this time before offering his hard cock to his puppy boy again.  They took him into their throat and began to make love to Merton’s cock.  Swallowing it to the hilt and sucking, not just to get the peanut butter off but to bring pleasure to their master.  They wanted this.  It was something they both desired, to make Merton more than just master… to make Merton their mate.  That desire rang through them like some sort of resounding echo that neither knew where it ended.   
  
“Fuck.” Merton moaned.  “God you’re good at that.” He petted Dexter.  Dexter answered with an aggressive swirl of his tongue along the head of Merton’s cock.  Merton loved the sensation and encouraged him to keep going.  His words spurring the puppy on till he had to pull himself away from Dexter entirely.   
  
“Good boy.  Up on the desk again.” He patted the desk and Dexter tilted his head, dubious about getting on the desk again.   
  
“No punishment, just pleasure.”   
  
The puppy barked and got up on the desk on all fours.  Craning his head around looking at Merton as if asking what next, Merton loved the quizzical look in the puppy’s eyes and petted him down his back stopping at his ass and giving it a kiss on either side, the flesh still tender and red.  “I need to take this out for just a minute.”   
  
“grrrr.” Dexter shook his head.   
  
“You’ll get your tail back.  It’s just important to your treat.” He started to tug on the tail again and Dexter whimpered but let him pull the toy out of him and sit it on the desk beside his knees.  Instantly Merton replaced the thick toy with his own tongue.  A startled noise came from the dog’s muzzle and Merton smiled to himself as he began to devour the ass in front of him.   
  
He’d always had a bit of a flare for doing this.  And he’d never really done it with Tommy because he had always thought the jock wouldn’t be into it.  But the more they explored the things that Tommy wanted in his ass, Merton was starting to get the sense that there was a great deal that they could learn from one another.  He wondered what else turned Tommy on that they didn’t know about?  They’d have time to explore, of that much he was sure.   
  
Fuck, Tommy tasted delicious.  He just could not get enough of Tommy’s ass, eating it out, his talented tongue tracing long forgotten runes across the entrance as he slowly poked the tip into his pup.  Working and exploring with his tongue till he had the puppy practically melting around him.  If the needy whimpers coming from the puppy were anything to go by he was getting dangerously close to just cumming from this bit of attention.   
  
Merton’s hands slipped down the warm ass he’d been gripping and snaked down to hold Tommy through his jockstrap.  The boy’s balls felt huge, and his cock was long and hard.  The swollen head already leaking like an unkinked garden hose, and Merton couldn’t describe how turned on he was from this.  Smiling to himself he pulled off Tommy’s now soaked hole and marveled at the destruction he’d caused thus far.  Shit… Tommy was doing things to him too.  He stepped back.   
  
“Puppy’s been a good boy.  It’s time to give him what he really wants.” Merton pulled his shirt up over his head and looked at Tommy’s eyes.  Wide and blown with lust as they gloved his wolven amber.  He was more than ready to take on what was about to happen.  A small step and Merton’s jeans fell down his body leaving him naked and hard behind his puppy boy.  He lubed up his cock and stepped up behind Tommy.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you now puppy.”   
  
“WOOF!” Dexter answered, more than ready for this.  The wolf in him making his body shiver as it broke out in goose bumps when Merton’s velvet like cock head touched his battered hole.  So close… so … so close.. it’d been all he wanted for so long… and all this… it was icing on icing on top of the best cake ever.  And he let a hiss flow from his lips as Merton sank the first inch of him into Tommy.  Merton made a move a little too quick.   
  
“grrrrrr.” Dexter growled.   
  
“Oh what are you growling about?” Merton paused.  Dexter looked at him and then down at where they were joined.  “Oh… too quick.  Gotcha.” He nodded and changed his angle slowly to allow himself to slip in more effortlessly.  He didn’t want this to hurt.  This was supposed to be the good part. And as he sank in to the hilt he felt the pleased shiver run through his puppy.   
  
“You like that huh.”   
  
“WOOF!” Dexter nodded his head.   
  
“Good.” Merton smiled, pulling out quickly and slamming his cock back down the length of him into Tommy stealing the breath right from his lungs as he struggled to stay in position, the surprised yip and breathy moan enough to indicate that he’d picked the right time to do that.  Smiling to himself, he was glad they had so much practice at him reading Tommy’s body for the slightest hint of pleasure or pain when they were together.  He knew how to play his boy’s body.   
  
A swift churning of his hips and a staggered stoke had Tommy’s head resting on the desk as he began to find his stride.  Screwing Tommy for all he was worth, and trying to make up for the days they hadn’t been able to do this.  Fuck he never expected Tommy to actually tell his parents what he needed.  And he certainly never expected them to be as understanding as they had been.  Merton knew how conservative the Dawkins had always been.  Though now that they had given permission for him to mount Tommy at his house… he’d have to get Tommy a bigger bed… Merton let his mind wander as he tried to keep himself from shooting too early.   
  
He’d never been this keyed up himself before so he wasn’t exactly sure if he was going to outlast Tommy or not.  But with each roll of his hips he brought them both dangerously close to their own razor’s edge of an orgasmic explosion of power.  Merton was riding a high from being this in charge and having this much magic all over Tommy as well as being the one to top and dominate Tommy.  It thrilled him and he needed the distraction.   
  
So he pictured what it’d be like if the Dawkins walked in on them now.  What it’d be like to do this in Tommy’s room.  Would Tommy even want to play puppy at home?  He arched his back as Merton thought that and howled as his body shivered and trembled before he began to unload, untouched and unaided through the silk jock and spraying his load all over the desk.   
  
Fuck…   
  
Did he….  Merton shook as he began to cum himself.  Fuck he hadn’t expected Tommy to go like that.  They’d never toyed with him this much to know that he could just cum from a little stimulation.  Not that Merton’s dick on his prostate was in any way a _little_ stimulation.  But without touching his cock?  Merton wasn’t even sure that was possible before he’d just felt and seen Tommy do it.  Fuck… he kept cumming, ridding out his and Tommy’s orgasms as they bucked and road each other.   
  
Tommy kept spraying the desk with his cum as Merton continued to pound him.  It brought out a needy rasp of moan from the pup’s broken voice.  He had fully given himself over to the pleasure and fallen into it head first.  His body was starting to go limp from the pleasure robbing him of the ability to hold this position and Merton eased him down on his side, to curl up beside his cum as he kept pumping into Tommy on his side.  The wringing sense of pleasure compelling him to keep them both going till he broke his own stride and collapsed across Tommy, Merton’s body draped across his pup as he finished spilling his own seed in him.   
  
“God…” Merton panted.   
  
“yip.” Tommy nodded.   
  
“Oh right…” Merton reached for the collar and stopped.  “Do you want to take this a little farther?  Two pats of your paw for yes, one for no.” Tommy seemed to think about it and pawed the desk twice.  “Okay.  I’ll leave this on for now.” He slowly pulled out of Tommy and slipped the tail plug back in to keep him from dripping anywhere as Merton petted him gently, slipping away for a moment to go get a warm wash cloth and clean them both up.  He wiped down Tommy’s body, giving him a quick bath in the areas that counted just now before easing down the near ruined jockstrap and tossing it into the laundry leaving Tommy naked and proud before him.  He wiped up the cum and set something down to help the desk dry faster.  He’d do a full cleaning after Tommy was asleep later.  But once he had the table and Tommy cleaned up he had an idea.   
  
“Does puppy need to go outside?” Tommy’s eyes went wide as his head snapped to look at Merton who’d put on an old pair of shorts and a long black t shirt that had once had a graphic on the front but was well worn and faded.  Tommy looked at his naked body and back at Merton, as if unsure what to do.   
  
“Does puppy need to go outside?” Merton said again, shaking Tommy’s cock as if to emphasis just what he meant.  Tommy couldn’t believe that he was asking that.  But… he could use the bathroom.  He nodded and made to crawl to the bathroom but Merton shook his head, holding out a leash and Tommy’s eyes went wide.   
  
He could not be serious…. Outside… like this?  Could he?   
  
“Yes or no.”   
  
“Woof.” Tommy stood up and made sure his collar was near Merton who clipped the leash on and walked Tommy out of the lair and up the back steps. It was the first time he’d been naked in Merton’s house without being in the lair.  Tommy welt a thrill go through him as he went out the back door and was walked to a grassy corner of the alley behind the house.  Tommy lifted his leg and pissed while on three limbs and felt more free than he had in any other moment of his life.  Once he was done they stopped at the car to pick up Tommy’s clothes and things.  Tommy’d need them when he woke up for doing his homework.  But that thought was out of his head as he walked down the steps on all fours and waited on Merton to open the door to the lair.   
  
Once inside Tommy was showing signs of being sleepy.  He started towards the bed and Merton cleared his throat.   
  
“Puppy doesn’t sleep in bed with me.  Tommy sleeps in my bed.  Dexter gets his own bed.”  Tommy cocked his head to the side and was lead to the foot of the bed where Merton pulled a sheet and revealed a human sized dog kennel.  “Kennel up buddy.” Merton said as he opened the side of the cage and Tommy walked in on all fours.   
  
This… this was intense…  But the bedding was soft and smelled of Merton.  He’d must have spent days making sure that it had his scent on everything so Tommy would be relaxed in his new home.  He curled around and ended up laying on his side as the door was closed.   
  
“Bark when you’re awake.” Merton petted him through the kennel before leaving him and padding over to his own bed for a brief nap.  He wouldn’t sleep as deeply as Tommy did.  He never did.  But the sleep would do them both good so that Merton could get up and finish cleaning up after their play time.  He had to remember to get things scotch guarded if he was going to be literally fucking the cum out of his puppy.  Merton smiled at having done that.   
  
He left his mind drift as he went to sleep.  Dreams of Tommy spread under him filled his head and later he’d wake up to humping the bed and nearly ready to shoot his own load as he stirred.  Smirking he went over to the kennel and looked at Tommy before going over and getting one of the treats he’d made for Tommy to keep his calorie intake high enough so he’d maybe stop robbing the chicken shack blind all the time.  Pulling himself out of his soft shorts, Merton took himself in hand and worked himself over the edge, spraying the treats in his hand, that he’d shaped like doggy treats as a joke, in his cum and walked over and sat them in the kennel with Tommy.  He’d be hungry when he woke up and would probably love the treats.  Merton tucked himself away and headed back to finish the cleaning.  It was only about seven thirty now, which meant they had time to work on homework when Tommy woke up before they tried to sneak one more time in before Tommy went home.  Merton thought about staying the night over at the Dawkins tonight.  He didn’t like the idea of leaving Tommy alone after all of this.   
  
“Merton…” He heard his dad’s voice and went to the door of the lair and opened it to look out.   
  
“Yeah dad?”   
  
“I know we said it was okay for you and Tommy to have sex down here, and we bought him that gag because he was so loud… but we never said you could have a pet…” He sighed.   
  
“Pet… what…?” Merton frowned.   
  
“We heard the barking upstairs.”   
  
“Oh… OH GOD.” Merton blushed.  “You heard that?”   
  
“Yeah… it was kind of hard not to hear it.” Mr. Dingle shook his head.  “Son, your boyfriend is loud enough, we don’t need you having a dog that’s going to be that excited while you two are going at it….”   
  
“I don’t have a dog in here…”   
  
“Well what ever made that noise…”   
  
“That was Tommy.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Well….” Merton moved and showed his dad the kennel at the foot of his bed where his very naked boyfriend was curled up at the moment with his manhood very much out in the open.   
  
“Oh…..” Mr. Dingle stood there in shock.   
  
“Yeah… I… would be okay if I pay for sound proofing?”   
  
“Yes.  Yes sound proofing….” Mr. Dingle nodded, walking stiffly out of the room and shaking his head.   
  
“I’ll order in tonight, don’t worry about setting a place for us.”   
  
“Probably for the best… I’m not sure I’d be able to face him after this for a couple days.”   
  
“I’ll make sure we keep a low profile.”   
  
“Thanks.” Mr. Dingle left the basement area shaking his head as Merton tried not to laugh as he closed the door and walked back at the kennel, watching Tommy roll around and put himself very much on display.  “We are so lucky you hadn’t done that when he was in here.” He shook his head and went back to the desk.  He wasn’t entirely sure it’d be as detailed as it needed to be.  Some of the chemicals had no smells to human noses but Tommy had told him he could very much smell the burn of the chemicals, so he did what he could while his werewolf puppy was here.  Smiling to himself about how much Tommy would have freaked out if he’d been awake and unable to speak when Mr. Dingle came in and watched him through the kennel.   
  
His mind on other topics he made short work of the cleaning.  His cleaning done he laid out the homework and made sure everything was set.  He was just finishing that when there was a soft bark from the kennel and he went over and petted Tommy through the cage walls.   
  
“Good boy.” He smiled.  “Eat your treats and come to the desk when you’re ready to be Tommy again.” He unlocked the door and Dexter sniffed his meal and ate it, following after Merton not long after that and sitting on his hands and knees in front of him.  Merton petted him one last time before unhooking the collar and letting the spells he’d layered on the objects return them back to just objects so that Tommy could speak again.   
  
“wow.” Tommy’s voice was a little hoarse.   
  
“You okay?” Merton helped him out of the hood and fluffed his hair as he sat there naked and looking sexy.   
  
“I can’t believe we did that.”   
  
“Yeah.” Merton smiled.   
  
“That… that was intense….”   
  
“Yes it was.” Merton chuckled.   
  
“What’s so funny?”   
  
“Oh if you’d woken up about ten minutes earlier we’d have had a whole other set of problems.”   
  
“Like?”   
  
“Explaining to my dad why you could only bark.” Merton chuckled.   
  
“What?!?” Tommy squeaked.   
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Merton patted his shoulder before helping him out of the gloves.  “We have home work to work on, I have sound proofing to price check, and then we can have a nice long talk about maybe buying a kennel for your room.”   
  
“I did ask about maybe switching rooms with Dean…”   
  
“There we go.” Merton smiled.  “Homework.” He tapped the books.  “And I’ll call in an order of extra crispy for you.”   
  
“Make it too.  Puppy play really burns up carbs.”   
  
“Two it is.” Merton smiled as he shook his head, watching Tommy walk over to the other tail and switch them out with a little bit of a grimace before cleaning the bigger tail and putting it and his other gear in the cubby hole.   
  
“What?” Tommy asked as he padded back over naked save his tail.   
  
“Good boy.” Merton smiled.   
  
“Thanks.” He blushed and sat down, trying to get used to sitting with a tail.  Just another new thing to get used to, but it also felt right somehow.  All in all, Tommy felt more at home in his own skin now than he had most of today.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on my Tumblr @ Notsalony.Tumblr.com if you wish to inquire about commissions.
> 
> And you have one week to vote in this poll:  
> https://strawpoll.com/42ypwy5k


End file.
